


Give 'Em Hell, Kid

by etselec



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank and Gerard take their kid to a bake sale and withstand suburban white moms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give 'Em Hell, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on: "important otp question: Which one aggressively argues with the suburban soccer moms at the PTA meeting and flips Helen’s 9x12 pan of betty crocker brownies"

“Hey, wake up,” Gerard pressed his lips to the side of Frank’s neck, “Frankie?”

“Mmph,” Frank mumbled into the soft cotton of the pillow. He rolled over to the other side, pulling the covers over his body.

“Frankie,” Gerard warned, running his fingers through Frank’s hair. “Bake sale today.”

Frank turned his body to face Gerard. “ _You’re_ the one that goes to the bake sales and PTA meetings. People _like_ you. I thought we decided this.” He knit his eyebrows together.

Gerard really wanted to say _you’re fucking adorable when you’re angry,_ but it didn’t seem appropriate to do so. “Come on, Ella’s teacher said both parents are allowed to come and support their child.” Ella was the brunette, bright eyed girl that Gerard and Frank had adopted ten years ago. It took what seemed like months of deciding, but when they brought her home the first night, they knew it was the right idea.

“Fuck Ella’s teacher, I want to sleep in,” Frank turned away from Gerard.

Gerard sighed. “You’re an idiot. Don’t you care about your kid?”

“I fucking care about my kid, I just-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Frankie,” Gerard jolted out of bed, ignoring the curses Frank threw at him. He ripped the covers off of Frank who yelled “fuck you” repeatedly. “Frank, get up.”

“Fucking fuck,” Frank trailed off, before sitting himself up in bed. He eyed down Gerard. “I’m making you pay for this when we get back.”

“How so?” Gerard asked suggestively, pulling his shirt over to head.

Frank scoffed, pulling on his jeans.

Once they were both changed, they found Ella in the living room, writing furiously in a sparkly pink journal.

“Hey Ella,” Gerard greeted, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“Dad, I’m writing a story,” she stated.

“Oh?”

“It has zombies in it. You and Papa get bitten so I have to cut off your arms and jaws and use you to keep other zombies away. Like Michonne.”

Gerard whipped his head around to Frank, who smiled sheepishly. Of _course_ Frank let Ella watch The Walking Dead while Gerard was away on that business trip. Of fucking course.

“That’s rad, hon,” Gerard ruffled her hair and stood up. “Bake sale today, remember?”

Ella’s eyes lit up. “I completely forgot!”

“We’re both going, you know, to support you,” Gerard smiled. He looked back and saw the Frank couldn’t help but smile too.

“Oh my God, thank you guys!” Ella hooked her arm around Gerard’s neck in a hug. She then ran into Frank, forcing an “oof” sound out of him.

“No problem, Ella,” Frank messed up her hair. He turned to Gerard. “What are we thinking for breakfast?”

Gerard looked from Frank to Ella. “Pancakes?” he suggested.

“Yes!” Ella jumped up and proceeded to sprint upstairs. “Call me when they’re ready!”

“Will do!” Gerard called up. He shook his head and put his hand on Frank’s shoulder. “Let’s get cooking, dude.”

“I was hoping she’d say toaster waffles,” Frank wrinkled up his nose, “ugh, I just woke up.”

Gerard kissed his nose before rushing into the kitchen. “Get the bowl, Frank.”

“Hate you,” Frank mumbled.

“Love you, too!” Gerard called back, plucking eggs out of the refrigerator.

\--

“Fuck, it’s like we’re on the fucking sun out here,” Frank took his sunglasses out of his back pocket and slipped them on.

“Watch your mouth, Frank,” Gerard whispered to him. “Although we live in a mainly liberal community-”

Frank groaned. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard this speech before, Gee.”

“Then you should know to watch your mouth,” Gerard quickly kissed the side of Frank’s face. He turned around to get a look at Ella, arms full of plastic wrapped pans of dozens of cookies.

Gerard and Frank were up until midnight while Ella was away baking with her friends, trying to get all the cookies made (but  maybe they would have maybe gotten it done sooner if they hadn’t ended up having sex on the kitchen floor). “Ella, you need some help?”

“I’m _fine,_ Dad,” Ella craned her neck to try to see over the pans, “I got it, we’re almost there.”

“Fucking hate this shit,” Frank stated as a little kid screamed after another.

“ _Frank,_ ” Gerard gave Frank a look and followed Ella to a table.

“Ms. Ballato!” Ella squeaked.

A pretty woman (who Gerard would probably go straight for if he wasn’t gay as hell) blinked down at Ella. Her shiny black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail.

She smiled. “Ella is that you? I can’t tell behind all those pans.”

“It’s me, Miss!” Ella screeched.

Gerard rushed in front of his daughter, snatching one of the pans away from her. “Here, Ella, let me-” He grinned sympathetically at her teacher, “sorry, she insisted that she could carry these all by herself.”

Ms. Ballato smiled right back at him. “I understand.”

Frank cleared his throat as if to say _I’m still here!_

“Oh!” Gerard hooked his arm around Frank’s shoulders and pulled Ella close as soon as she finished setting all of the baked goods down. “I’m Ella’s father, Gerard. This is my, um, partner-” Gerard felt Frank tense up. He knew that Frank hated that word. “-Frank. I hope, as we are all mature adults, that you can treat us equally as other parents even though we have an, er, alternative lifestyle-”

“Oh, save it, Mr. Way, I’m bisexual,” Ms. Ballato said, close enough so that only that Gerard and Frank would hear.

“What does bisexual mean?” Ella said in a small voice.

“I’ll tell you later, pumpkin,” Frank patted the top of her head.

Gerard’s eyes widened. “Oh, uh, don’t listen to me, then.” He laughed weakly.

“So, er, what should we do, Ms. Ballato?” Frank asked, trying to be helpful.

Ms. Ballato wrinkled up her nose. “First of all, call me Lindsey, only my fifth graders call me Ms. Ballato.”

“Alright, Lindsey.”

Lindsey shrugged. “Second of all, nothing, you guys can just chill, socialize with the other parents, and make sure all the kids doing what they’re supposed to. They already know what they’re doing, so... break up any fights and make sure little Jimmy over there doesn’t eat any of the food.”

Gerard and Frank looked at each other approvingly.

A small yelp was heard from the other side of the park. A girl called for Ms. Ballato. “Shoot. I’ve got to go,” she addressed Ella, “Ella, come with me so we can get started.”

Ella payed no attention to her. “Hey, I see Hannah!” She ran across the field.

“Ella!” Gerard called.

“It’s fine,” Lindsey assured. She jogged a few steps backward. “It was really nice meeting you guys. You both are _adorable_.” Lindsey suppressed a giggle with the back of her hand and ran off to her students.

“She was nice,” Gerard said once Lindsey disappeared.

“Hell yeah,” Frank agreed.

“Hi!” a high voice said in front of them. A woman with blond hair pulled into a ponytail stared up at them. She was obviously forcing a smile and was wearing _khakis._ Frank immediately didn’t like her.

“Oh, hello,” Gerard greeted.

“Hi, I’m Susan, Genevieve’s mom. Are you a parent?” she asked, still forcing a smile.

Gerard nodded. “Me and my, uh, partner.” He gestured to Frank.

The smile disappeared from her face, but only for a moment. “ _Oh_. Well, er, you two are welcome to join us. Helen brought in some wine.”

Gerard heard Frank make an amused noise.

“I’m going to go back, now. Feel free to join whenever!” Susan said, a little too cheerily. She trotted back to the circle of moms near a picnic table.

“Dude,” Frank said, quite seriously.

“What?” Gerard asked.

“There are _no_ dudes here,” Frank stated, dumbfounded. He looked around. “We’re the only guys here. We’re so fucking gay.”

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Frankie, I’m gonna go join the moms.”

“What the fuck, Gerard, you can’t just leave me here.”

“Come with, then.”

Frank muttered something under his breath. Gerard heard the words “bullshit” and “fuck”.

“Play nice.”

“Oh, um, hello,” Gerard said, stepping in front of the moms. “I’m Gerard, er, Ella’s father. This is my partner, Frank.”

Frank forced a smile. “It’s nice to meet you guys.”

A woman with painted fingernails longer than Gerard’s own fingers squinted. “Partner, as in-”

“Yes,” Gerard answered quickly, “um.”

Another woman with curly brown hair waved her hands around. “That’s _perfectly_ okay. I’m totally accepting of you guys, like, I think my older son is gay but I don’t know. Actually, do you think you guys could talk to him? You know, help him through his issues-”

Frank almost physically brought a palm to his face.

“Oh please, don’t listen to Diane,” another woman interrupted. This one had sleek black hair just above her shoulders.

“Yeah, she doesn’t, you know, understand you guys if you get what I’m saying,” the next woman that spoke also had long blond hair, but her voice was high pitched, like she was from Beverly Hills.

Frank opened his mouth to speak. “Uh, our lifestyle isn’t the only thing that-”

“We’re totally okay with your lifestyle!”

“If you’re ever having problems, I-”

“Frank and I are gonna go talk to Ms. Ballato,” Gerard blurted out. “We’ll be right back.” He grabbed Frank’s forearm and dragged him across the field to the park where Ms. Ballato sat on a bench, tapping something on her phone.

“That was fucking terrible,” Frank groaned as they were walking. “Never bring me to any of your PTA shit ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> (( im posting this bc i have writer's block on my petekey killjoys fic ri p ))


End file.
